Clover
Clover is one of the Hutch Rabbits from Nuthanger Farm that joined the Watership Down Warren. She is a strong and active Angora doe, who becomes mates with Holly and provides the Watership Down warren with its first litter, three does and three bucks, one of which was named Scabious. The other Hutch Rabbits were Boxwood, Haystack, and Laurel. In the television series, instead of mating with Holly in the book series, she becomes Hawkbit's mate near the end of season three. In the miniseries, she becomes Hazel's mate. Novels Watership Down In the book, she and two other rabbits escape from the farm with Hazel, Pipkin and Blackberry to Watership Down. Tales from Watership Down She appears briefly in this novel alongside her son, but doesn't speak any time during this scene. Film In the film, Clover, along with the rest of the hutch rabbits, are recaptured back in their cage after being let out by Hazel and his friends, resulting in them never being seen again. TV series ]] Season 1 In the TV series, only Clover wants to leave the farm, but is somewhat reluctant of this. She leaves with Fiver and Pipkin, but only returns to the warren with Pipkin when Hazel is shot by the farmer. When Pipkin is annoyed by being the smallest of the rabbits, Clover comforts him by petting him like he is an animal, and saying that he will be big one day. Season 2 She appears only three times in season two, only one episode, the Homecoming. She is seen with several kittens after Campion arrives on Watership Down for the first time, but it is unknown if these are hers (or who the father is). One of them says "mother", implying these are her kittens. She is later seen close to Blackavar (in his last appearnce in the series) in the warren, implying that he is her mate (which is proven false at the end of season three when she mates with Hawkbit). She is last seen in season two helping to dig the rock loose to kill General Woundwort with Blackberry, Hawkbit and several other does. Season 3 In season three, Clover becomes a main character, and the love interest of Hawkbit. She is seen in the warren after Woundwort's defeat sleeping with Hawkbit, and running with him until they are interuppted by a former Efrafan slave, and she asks him if he wants to nibble dandelion leaves with her. But he turns her down, and runs off to bite Dandelion's tail, and steals his doe, Heather. She and Blackberry come across a fresh footprint of Campion (who they think is dead), and Clover tells her that it can't be a fresh footprint, something Pipkin agrees with (only to cover up the truth: Campion is truly alive, but doesn't want Blackberry - or anyone for that matter - to know that he is alive). In ''The Beginning of the End, she is seen carrying Flayrah into the warren with Silverweed and Yona, and teasing Hawkbit, who asks her if he wants to be his mate, about a group of voles following him, while rolling a rock to the battle field and helping with setting up the bolders for the bolder-rollers. At the end of this episode, she finally settles down and (implied) mates with Hawkbit, both of whom think that the next day will be the last day they are alive. In the final episode of the series, she is seen with Hawkbit, who asks her what she is going to be doing after the war, and she calls him "handsome", implying what happened at the end of the previous episode is true, and that they are a couple now. Miniseries Clover appears in the miniseries, and is voiced by Gemma Arterton. She serves as Hazel's love interest and eventual mate. In this adaptation, Clover and Haystack are the only hutch rabbits to escape and make it to Watership Down. After Hazel is shot by Mr. Cane, Clover goes to look for him and is successful in finding him in a ditch. She then hears Bigwig calling out for her and goes to meet him, only to be captured by the Wide Patrol and taken to Efrafa where she meets Hyzenthlay, who is at first distrustful of her and believes her to be a spy. Clover is later summoned to General Woundwort, who attempts to seduce her into becoming his "queen". When Hyzenthlay is ordered to be executed, Clover tries to make a deal with Woundwort by saying that she will be his queen if he spares Hyzenthlay. However, Woundwort refuses, stating that he doesn't make deals. After Bigwig infiltrates Efrafa, Clover, Hyzenthlay, Blackavar and several other rabbits escape with him and go to Watership Down. Clover later takes part in the battle between the Watership Down rabbits and the Efrafans and also confesses her love for Hazel. Trivia Although she is mentioned to be a black Angora doe in the original novel, she is not depicted as such in any of the adaptations. Category:Rabbits Category:Watership Down (book) characters Category:Film characters Category:TV series characters Category:Does Category:Characters Category:Miniseries characters